Life After Camp Rock
by Music Freak814
Summary: Camp Rock/Hannah Montana
1. News x2

**This is a Camp Rock fanfiction. Enjoy.**

**P.S. This story starts on February 7****th****, 2009.**

"Shane, I'm home!" Ashley, Shane's wife of 5 months yelled.

"Hey babe", Shane said walking out of the living room to greet her.

"How was your day?" Ashley asked.

"It was good. Nate, Jason and I just rehearsed today. We weren't into writing today. How was your day?"

"It was good", Ashley said smiling greatly.

"What?" Shane asked suspiciously.

"What? Nothing", Ashley said walking away.

**Ashley POV**

_Okay, I do have something to tell Shane, but not just yet. I wanna wait and make a nice supper tonight first._

"Come on. I know you have something to say. Just say it", Shane said following me upstairs into our bedroom.

"After", I smirked.

"After what?"

"After I shower and get my pyjamas on", I said walking into the bathroom and locking the door so I could have a shower without him bothering me. It didn't work so well. He kept knocking on the door. "Shane, quit it, or I'm never telling you"", I said through the door.

"Fine", Shane said and I heard him stomp away.

**Shane POV**

_I wonder why Ashley's being so secretive._

**Ashley POV**

_Ah, that's better_, I thought. _Now I have to make supper, and let Shane suffer a little longer._ I walked out of the bedroom and downstairs. Just then the phone rang. Shane answered and called for me.

"Who is it?" I asked Shane. He just shrugged.

"I don't know. The number isn't familiar", he told me as I took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Ashley Wallace?" An unknown voice asked.

"Gray, but yes. Who's asking?"

"Me. Mitchie. Mitchie Torres".

"Oh. How'd you get my number?" I asked curiously.

"I found Jason's number", Mitchie told me. I frowned.

"Oh. Why did you want my number? You hate my guts and I haven't talked to you since that last year at Camp Rock, like 3 years ago", I said to her, and Shane just gave me a weird look. "It's Mitchie", I told him covering up the phone. Now he had an angry look on his face.

"I wanted to get back in touch. . . And apologize for everything I did to you at Camp Rock. I was just jealous, but the better woman won the love and heart of Shane Gray. Sure my first year at Camp Rock we had something, I thought would last forever, but the next year you came and, well. . . I'm really sorry Ashley", Mitchie told me with sympathy in her voice. I couldn't tell if she was serious or if she was just pranking me. . . again.

"Are you being serious? Or are you just being cruel. . . Again?" I asked.

"No, I'm being serious. I've found someone and married. Congratulations to you and Shane for getting married".

"Um, thanks, I guess. Any kids?" I asked.

"Soon. I'm expecting in three months. I didn't know I'd get _this_ big".

"Anyway Mitchie, congratulations. It was really great talking to you. You have my number so call again soon, but I've gotta go cook supper", I told her.

"Okay, bye".

"Bye Mitchie", I said hanging up the phone.

"What did Mitchie want?" Shane asked me.

"She said she wanted to apologize for everything she did to me. And she congratulated you and I on getting married", I explained to him.

"Do you believe her? Or do you think it's a hoax?"

"I'm not sure yet. She said she's married and having a baby in three months".

"That's good. So maybe she's serious. We should invite them to supper one night, and we'd be able to tell by the way she acts", Shane suggested.

"That's a good idea, actually. I'll phone her tomorrow", I told him and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Shane followed me. "No, Shane. I'm making a nice supper, and you're staying out while I do that", I told him, pushing him back out the door. _I think he forgot about me wanting to tell him something_, I thought.

**Shane POV**

_I'm still wondering what she wanted to tell me, and I wonder what she's making for supper._

**Normal POV**

Ashley got out everything she needed to make her mom's old chicken recipe. It was called Chicken Divan. It consisted of chicken; bread crumbs, whatever veggies you wanted, cheddar cheese and cream of mushroom soup. You cooked the veggies and chicken separately, put bread crumbs on the chicken; and then put it in a big pan, put cream of mushroom soup and cheddar cheese on it. After you put it in the oven for an hour. **(I know it might sound gross, but it's actually really good). **Sooner than Shane thought he was called in for supper.

"My favourite", Shane said kissing Ashley and sitting down. Ashley had lit some candles as well. "Just so you know, Ash, I never forgot that you wanted to tell me something. So spill", Shane said.

**Ashley POV**

"You can wait until after we eat, babe", I told him, and smirked.

"Ah, come on!" Shane said as he put a piece of carrot in his mouth. I just smirked again.

Half an hour later we were sitting in the living room in front of the television.

"Okay. Can you tell me now?" Shane bugged.

"Okay. Prepare yourself", I told him.

"Prepare myself for what?"

"Shane. I'm pregnant", I told him. He froze. "Shane?"

"What?"

"I said I'm pregnant".

"That's great!" Shane exclaimed.

"Really? You're happy?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me? Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno. I didn't think this would be a good time to have a baby. What with you and the band", I told him.

"I don't care about that right now. You're pregnant, I'm gonna be a daddy and you're gonna be a _great _mommy", Shane told me rubbing my little tiny baby bump that had formed.

"Yeah. And you'll be a great daddy", I told him.

"I know. How far along are you hun?"

"12 weeks. I'm supposed to be due at the end of July or beginning of August".

**Normal POV**

"That's awesome. A summer baby, just like you and me", Shane said. Ashley nodded in agreement. "I say we celebrate", Shane said raising his eyebrows and winking. He leaned over to kiss Ashley, but she beat him to the punch and was on top of him in a flash. She kissed him roughly.

"Wait, Ash. Is sex okay with you being pregnant?"

"Yep. I asked the doctor, and she said it was totally fine".

"Okay", Shane said and got back to their session.

You could only imagine the night they had after they turned out the lamp, and ran upstairs to their room o_- .

**The next morning**

Shane woke up to Ashley vomiting in the washroom. He got up and ran over to see if she was okay. He held her hair back and rubbed her back.

"Damn morning sickness. I hope it doesn't last the whole time I'm pregnant", Ashley said as she wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet. She brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth with Listerine as well.

"Let's hope not", Shane agreed. They went downstairs and Shane started to make Ashley bacon and eggs for breakfast. Shane usually made her breakfast.

"Awe, thanks babe", Ashley said sitting down at the table. "Should we tell anyone yet?"

"I dunno. Do you want to?" Shane asked.

"I do, but I don't. Do you?"

"Yeah, I'd like to" Shane told her.

"Okay. We can if you want to", Ashley said as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it", Ashley said getting up and answering the door in the front room of the house.

"Hey Ashley. I need to talk to you", Caitlyn, Nate's wife of 8 months, said.

"Okay. Come on in", Ashley told her leading her to the sitting room. "Okay, what's up?"

"Oh, Ashley", Caitlyn started to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Ash, I'm 10 weeks pregnant. I can't tell Nate. He keeps talking of having kids, but not for a couple more years. His concern is the band", Caitlyn told her best friend.

"Caitlyn, it was an accident. Some things are meant to be, while some aren't. I think he'd be thrilled", Ashley tried to sooth her.

"I know, but I'm afraid he'll leave Ash".

"If he does, then Shane'll have his head. Shane won't let anything happen to you or the baby, and he'll make sure Nate is there for you. Do you wanna know a secret?"

"Okay", Caitlyn said softly.

"I'm 12 weeks pregnant". Caitlyn's face lit up at that.

"Really? Did you tell Shane yet?"

"Yep. I told him last night, and he was _ecstatic_. More so than I thought he would be. Listen, do you want me there when you tell him? You _have_ to tell him".

"Yeah, that would make it so much easier".

"Okay. When do you wanna tell him?"

"Is now okay?" Caitlyn asked.

"Perfect. Just let me finish the last bit of my breakfast quick", Caitlyn nodded and stayed seated while Ashley went to the kitchen.

"Who was here?" Shane asked.

"Caitlyn. I have to go with her for a bit. I'll be home soon".

"Okay, but where are you two going?" Shane asked being nosey.

"Not that it's your business, but Caitlyn needs my support while she tells Nate she's pregnant. Bye", Ashley said grabbing her coat and putting her shoes on.

The drive to Caitlyn's wasn't very long. Ashley just rode in Caitlyn's car.

"Hey, guess who phoned me last night".

"Who?" Caitlyn asked.

"Mitchie Torres".

"Really? Why?"

"I don't really know. She said she wanted to apologize, which she did. She also told me she's married and giving birth in three months". They arrived at Caitlyn and Nate's house.

"Nate, I'm back. I need to talk to you", Caitlyn called as we walked in.

"Is that Mrs. Ashley Gray standing in our doorway?" Nate asked walking downstairs.

"Hey Nate", Ashley said as she gave Nate a big hug.

"Hey, long time no see. How have you been? . . . Pregnant" Nate finished.

"What?" Ashley asked perplexed, and wondering how he knew that.

"You're pregnant", Nate told her.

"I know that. How did _you _know that?"

"I felt a bump in your stomach when you hugged me", Nate laughed. "Congratulations".

"Thanks", Ashley blushed.

"Cait? I'm gonna sit in the kitchen while you talk to Nate. I'll be here if you need me", Ashley said walking to the kitchen.

**Ashley POV**

_It's been ten minutes_, I thought as I looked at my watch. Suddenly I heard the front door slam.

"Nate! No!" I heard Caitlyn crying and yelling hysterically. I ran out to the front room as fast as I could. I cradled Caitlyn in my arms and pulled out my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Shane? You have to hunt Nate down. Caitlyn told him she was pregnant and he stormed off. Who knows what he might do. Please, you have to find him".

"Okay, I'm on it", Shane said hanging up.

"It's okay Caitlyn. Shane's going to find him". Caitlyn nodded and continued to sob into my shirt.

**Shane POV**

_I hope I find him soon. It's been an hour_, I thought as I drove around town. I turned onto this one street and I seen Nate's car about to drive through an intersection. I sped up and followed him. I flagged him down. He pulled over. I got out of my car and smacked him in the head. We talked and I finally talked him into going home and accepting what's happened.


	2. Reuniting

**Okay, this chapter will probably be short. This is the next day when Ashley invites Mitchie and her husband to go to supper with her and Shane.**

**Mitchie POV**

Ring ring

"Hello?"

"Hi Mitchie, it's Ashley. Shane and I were wondering if you and your husband would like to go out for supper with us tonight".

"I'd love to. Just let me talk to Andrew. Can you hang on one moment?"

"Of course", Ashley told me.

"Hey Andrew? Would you like to go to supper with a couple of my old friends from a camp we use to attend?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sounds fun. I'd like to meet your friends".

"Okay, cool. We're going tonight", I told him as I went back into the other room to let Ashley know we'd go.

"Ashley?" I asked as I picked up the phone.

"Yes?"

"Andrew said he'd love to go. He wants to meet you and Shane", I told her.

"Okay cool. Shane will get us reservations at the Beach House Hotel restaurant. Trust me, he'll be able to get us in there", Ashley told me.

"Okay, we'll meet you there then", I told her.

"Okay, sounds like a plan. See you tonight at 6:00 Mitchie. Goodbye".

"Bye", I said hanging up the phone. _Wow, I better go look for a nice dress at the maternity store down the road_, I thought.

**Ashley POV**

"Okay. Mitchie and her husband, Andrew, said they'd love to come. And remember she's pregnant so don't be rude", I warned Shane.

"I won't. But if she tries anything with me I will be rude, because that'll end it", Shane told me.

"Okay. But I doubt she'd do anything. She's 6 months pregnant _and_ married", I told him standing up to leave the room.

"Okay. But if she does and you see anything, just know it's not me, please? Just remember that?"

"I will Shane. I love you".

"I love you too, hun".

**That night**

**Shane POV**

"I'm pregnant, but man, am I glad I'm not big yet", Ashley said as she slipped into her dress that wouldn't fit her if she was big already.

"Alright. Ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yes, I am", Ashley said and we hooked arms and walked downstairs and out the front door, locking the door behind me I escorted Ashley to my car. "And Shane?"

"Yes hun?"

"Please don't tell them I'm pregnant. I don't want her to know right now. Not until I can totally trust her".

"Of course, I won't. I promise", I assured her.

**At the restaurant**

"Table for four, under Gray?" I asked the host.

"Of course Mr. Gray", he said leading us to our table.

A couple minutes later I seen Mitchie enter with her husband. I waved so they could see me.

"Wow Mitchie. You look good for being pregnant", Ashley told her.

"Yes, you do", I agreed. Andrew pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank-you Andrew. And thank-you Ashley and Shane. Ashley and Shane, this is my husband Andrew Wilkens. Andrew, this is Shane and Ashley".

"Hi nice to meet you", Andrew said shaking my hand and then Ashley's.

"Nice to meet you too", we both freakishly said at the same time. Great minds think alike I guess.

"So how have you been guys?" Mitchie asked us.

"We've been good. Married for just over five months. What about you?" I asked.

"We're good. I've already told you I'm pregnant, and we've been married for just over a year. We're happy", Mitchie told us.

**Normal POV**

"Hi, I'm Oliver and I'll be your server tonight", Ashley looked up and shrieked.

"Ash, what is it?" Shane said jumping a little.

"Oliver!? When did you start working here?"

"Oh my gosh. Ashley Wallace?"

Ashley put her left ring finger up and said "Gray now, but yes".

"Wow, it's been what 4 years now?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, about. Anyway, I don't want you to get fired. First, this is my husband Shane, My friend from Camp Rock Mitchie Torres and her husband Andrew", Ashley introduced her dinner party.

"Nice to meet you all. I've heard of Shane and Mitchie".

"Nice to meet you too", the three of them chimed.

"Oliver? Can you tell us your specials for tonight?" Ashley asked.

"We have a seafood soup special tonight **(A/N: I HATE seafood)** and we have our famous chicken casserole on special. That's it for Friday's. Sorry", Oliver told them.

"That's okay Ollie. I'll get the Chicken Caesar Salad with a coke, and a veggie burger please", Ashley told Oliver.

"I'll get the same", Shane said.

"We'll get a shrimp plate, two cokes, and a hamburger. Keeping it cheep. Thanks", Mitchie said.

"Okay, I'll be back soon with your orders", Oliver said walking away and into the kitchen.

"While we wait let's catch up", Mitchie suggested.

"Alright", Shane and Ashley agreed.

"So have you kept in touch with anyone else?" Ashley asked Mitchie.

"Yeah. I'm still in touch with Tess and Peggy. They're dying to see you too".

"Really? Give them my number then".

Oliver returned with our orders.

"Here's my number Oliver, give me a call sometime. We _have_ to catch up", Ashley said handing a napkin with her cell and home numbers on it.

"Okay, thanks", he said walking away again.

Two hours later they were finished eating supper and dessert. They were ready to leave now.

"Bye, Oliver", Ashley said as Oliver cleaned up there table.

"Bye, Ashley. Nice meeting the three of you", Oliver said.

"You too", they chimed back waving.

"Anyway, bye Mitchie. It was great seeing you again", Ashley said giving Mitchie a hug and shaking Andrews hand. Shane doing the same.

"Bye, Ashley. Bye, Shane. By the way. We're going to stay with my parents for a while. I have a new movie to film after the baby's born. It's being filmed where they live, so they're going to help with the baby for a while. So this is good-bye for now because we're leaving tomorrow", Mitchie explained giving Shane and Ashley another big hug.

"Okay, good luck and have fun", Ashley told her.

"I will, bye", Mitchie said as her and Andrew got into their car and drove away.


	3. A Great Surprise

**I'm not gonna go through the whole 9 months of pregnancy. I'm gonna skip through some months, and the story will really start after the babies are born. Starting now, I'm skipping.**

**Four months later**

**Normal POV (4:30 PM – August 13****th**** 2009)**

"Shane, I'm so fat", Ashley complained.

"No you're not. Besides, being big comes with being 41 weeks pregnant. You're overdue, Now let's just go to the doctor's already".

"Uh oh. Shane, that's not an option. My water just broke. I think we're gonna have a baby today. Call the doctor while I get my bag out of the closet".

**A couple minutes later. . .**

"Okay, the doctor said she'll meet us there. Lucky we got our nursery done".

Shane helped Ashley to the car. He also called Nate, Caitlyn, Jason and Ella. Everyone met them there. On the way Ashley felt _strong_ contractions. They got to the hospital and Ashley was admitted. The doctor checked her and she was only 2 centimetres dilated.

"Owww", Ashley groaned, squeezing Shane's hand.

"Tell me about", Shane moaned.

"Sorry Shane".

"It's okay".

They gave her an epidural, when she got to 6 centimetres dilated, after 4 hours. She had an easy pregnancy. No problems at all. But, the labor was taking a long time.

"Okay. We're going to have the paediatric team standby just in case, because the baby is being born late. It's not that late, but it's precautionary", the doctor told them. Shane and Ashley nodded.

**Shane POV**

_Wow, I can't believe our baby is about to be born_, I thought.

**8 hours later**

"Okay Ashley. I wanna check you again", she told us. "Okay Ashley. You're actually 10 centimetres dilated. Time to get this show on the road".

"Okay", Ashley said as she put her legs in the holsters, ready to push.

"Any pain?" The doctor asked Ashley.

"Not really".

"Okay, good. Another big push on the next contraction.

"Almost done babe", I encouraged her.

"Uhhhhh", Ashley groaned as she pushed for a third time.

"Awe. The baby's here. Congratulations you have a son", the doctor told us as she put him on Ashley's chest and got the water out of his nose and mouth with the little pump like appliance. The baby started crying. "Dad? Wanna cut the cord?" The doctor asked me.

"Sure, okay", I said. As I cut the umbilical cord Ashley started to panic. "Babe? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Born at 12:15 AM August 14th, 2009", a nurse recited to another nurse who was writing it down.

"Another contraction. Shouldn't they be over now?" She asked the doctor.

"Yes, they defiantly should be. Let me check something", the doctor said as she started checking Ashley's cervix. She pulled the ultra sound equipment over beside the bed and put the gel on Ashley's lower stomach. She kept moving the camera around for about 5 minutes. I wasn't sure what she was trying to see. "Ashley, you need to push again. You've got another baby in there".

"What?!" I yelled as the baby was taken over to the table to be cleaned off, weighed, and his length was taken.

"Yes Shane. You've got twins", the doctor told me as Ashley pushed. "That was fast. This one's a girl", the doctor told us. "Dad? Wanna cut the cord. . . Again?" I was asked as the baby's cries filled the room with her brothers. She was taken away for the same reason. "I'm surprised you didn't go into early labor. This is only the second time I've seen twins overdue. It's very rare".

"Born at 12:22 AM August 14th, 2009", the same nurse recited so the other nurse could also write that one down.

"Wow, Ash, we've got twins", I said kissing her.

"Here are your babies", two nurses said bringing us two blanket bundles. A blue one and a pink one. They gave Ashley our little boy and me our little girl.

"She looks like you", Ashley told me.

"And he looks like you", I told her.

"Knock Knock", Nate said rushing in. "Caitlyn's gone into labor now too. Lucky she has the same doctor as you. Anyway, I've gotta go find out which room she's in".

"Okay. Congratulations Nate", Ashley and I said.

"Thanks", he said running out.

"So we have to think of names now", Ashley pointed out as Nate came slowly back in the room.

"Did I see _two_ babies?" He asked.

"Yeah. Believe me, it was just as much of a surprise to us as it is to you", I told him.

"Okay. I've gotta go", he said speed walking out of the room. . . Again.

"I like the names Emmett, Christian and Tyler, for a boy. For a girl, Kayleigh, Nikki and Emily", I told Ashley. "What about you?"

"Yeah. I like Emmett and Christian and Kayleigh and how about Emma instead of Emily? How about we call him Emmett Christian and her Kayleigh Emma?"

"Alright. Sounds good".

"Knock knock", Jason said from the doorway. Ella was with him.

"Hey guys. Ella, I heard you gave Mitchie our phone number", I said.

"Yeah. My bad. Sorry guys".

"It's okay. Wanna see the babies?" Ashley asked.

"Babies? I thought it was only one bun in the oven?" Jason asked.

"Turns out it was two", I smiled.

"Well congratulations. I'm an uncle", Jason smiled at the two babies, whose eyes were wide open.

"Yep", Ashley smiled handing Emmett to Jason, as I handed Kayleigh to Ella.

A little while later Jason and Ella left as visiting hours were technically over. Shane was allowed to stay though as he's my babies' father.

**Sorry this chapter's short. Couldn't think of anything else to add.**


	4. Fright & Force

**Normal POV**

Nate and Caitlyn's baby was born at 4:30 AM on August 14th, 2009.

**Nate POV**

_Poor Caitlyn. She had a long labor. It's already after four in the morning_, I thought. "You did good Caitlyn. The baby will be fine. They only took her because she was having a little trouble breathing on her own", Nate tried to calm down his wife.

"I know. I wish my mom could be here. She really wanted to be here for the birth, but it was so sudden. Could you call her for me hun?"

"Of course Cait", Nate said walking out of the room and down the hall.

"Hey guys", I said walking into Ashley's room. "They took the baby to the NICU for observation for a bit because the baby was having a bit of trouble breathing on her own. Caitlyn's a wreck. Ash? Would it be okay if Caitlyn asked to be put in this recovery room with you?"

"Of course Nate".

"Okay, I'll be back. I've gotta go call Caitlyn's mom", I said walking out of the room.

**Ashley POV**

_I hope Caitlyn will be okay_, I thought. _She's a strong woman; I think she'll be okay._

"Knock knock", the doctor said coming in the room. "Your friend Caitlyn would like to know if she can be placed in this recovery room with you. Is that okay Ashley?"

"Yes, defiantly".

"Alright. I'll be right back with her", the doctor said walking out of the room.

**10 minutes later**

"Hey we're here", the doctor said wheeling Caitlyn's bed into my room.

"Hey Cait. You okay hun?" I asked her. Nate walked in just then. He sat on the side of Caitlyn's bed.

"Yeah, I guess", she sighed. "You had twins?"

I nodded, "We were shocked too".

"Caitlyn? Cheer up. Your baby's doing quite fine actually. I just checked on her. You'll be able to see her soon"

"Okay".

"Now that you two are together I'll send in our breastfeeding specialist. She'll show you how to tell that the baby's latched on properly. Well you do wanna breastfeed, right?"

"Yes", Ashley and Caitlyn said at the same time.

"Okay, she'll be in soon".

"Okay, thanks".

**An hour later**

**Normal POV**

The doctor came in with someone dressed as a nurse and a little glass bassinet.

"Caitlyn? Nate? Meet your daughter", the doctor told them. "She's perfectly healthy, and she is breathing on her own perfectly well now", the doctor explained.

"Oh my gosh. She's adorable. You two make good babies", Shane winked.

"Hey, so do you two", Nate winked right back.

"Thank-you", Shane laughed.

"What have you guys named the twins?" the doctor asked handing them two birth certificate forms for them to fill out. The time and date had already been filled out. She handed the same thing to Nate and Caitlyn.

"Kayleigh Emma Gray and Emmett Christian Gray", Ashley told the doctor, Nate and Caitlyn.

"What about you Cait? Nate? What'd you name your baby girl?" the doctor asked.

"I think we've decided on Emily Melissa Gray", Caitlyn said.

"Yes we have", Nate agreed.

"Great names. Just put them on the paper and I'll take them to be processed".

Everyone did just that.

"Okay, so do you two young women have the hang of breastfeeding?"

"Yes", Ash and Cait said together.

"Okay, so my job's done here", she said and got up and left. The doctor returned with two glass bassinets for the twins. Both had a name, one said Emmett Gray the other said Kayleigh Gray. She also had one sign that said Emily Gray.

"I'm leaving now, but I'm on call if anything happens. Other than that you two will be taken care of by the night shift doctor. Here he is now. The babies are going to be taken back to the nursery to get there first bath and so you guys can sleep. They'll just be given formula until tomorrow", the doctor explained.

"Hello, I'm doctor Shmit. What adorable babies you guys have".

"Thanks", they all chimed.

"Alright, I'm ready to sleep", Ashley said.

"Yeah me too", Caitlyn agreed. They both tried to give their husbands the babies. They chickened out. "Fine, we'll deal with it tomorrow. I can't believe you two are scared to hold them".

"Yeah", Ashley agreed putting the twins in the bassinets as did Caitlyn with her baby.

"You two men, get some sleep tonight too. Don't just gawk over them", Ashley said sternly.

"Yeah", Caitlyn agreed. The doctor's took all three bassinets out of the room.

The two women were asleep in less than five minutes after lying down.

**The next day (12:00 PM)**

**Shane POV**

"How's everyone this morning?" The doctor said walking into the room.

"Good", Ashley yawned. "Rested, but still a bit tired".

"Yeah, you'll be tired for a while", the doctor smiled. We all nodded. "Okay, so you two will be able to check out by 5:00 PM tomorrow. We just wanna monitor them and you guys a little more, get the footprints on the birth certificates so they can be finalized", the doctor explained to us.

"Okay, thank you", we all said.

"I'll be right back", the doctor said walking out. She came back wheeling two bassinets and a nurse followed her with the third one. They handed the babies to their respected mothers and they breastfed them. When they were done they, once again, tried to hand them to the fathers. They chickened out again.

"Why won't you hold them?" Caitlyn asked. Ashley nodded in agreement.

"I'm afraid I'll hurt her or worse. . . break her", Nate told them. Caitlyn and Ashley started laughing at him. I frowned.

"It's not funny, girls. I feel the same way", I told them.

"You better get over that fear misters", Ashley told Nate and I sternly. We just nodded.

**Ashley POV**

Shane and Nate went down to get us something to eat, so Caitlyn and I talked.

"So, we've gotta get those two babies over the stupid fear. They're not going to hurt or break the babies", I said to Caitlyn.

"I agree. But how can we do that?"

"When we get to our own homes we'll get tough on them", I explained. "No chickening out on getting tough", I told Caitlyn.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan", Caitlyn agreed.

Shane and Nate came back with pizza.

"Here", they said putting a plate in front of both girls.

"Okay. Now gentlemen, here's your first lesson. Putting a diaper on", I smiled at the looks on their faces. "Relax guys. It's easy", I added.

Caitlyn and I laid the babies on the hospital beds and got out a diaper for each baby. We directed the two men on how to do it and they did it perfectly.

"And don't think for a minute Shane that you won't be changing diapers. Believe me you will be", I told him and Nate started laughing at him.

"Nate, don't laugh. Same goes for you", Caitlyn said. Nate stopped laughing immediately, but Shane started.

"Okay, little boys. Enough. Now you two have to dress them", I said. They froze, and Caitlyn and I started laughing.

"Fine", they both sighed grabbing mine and Caitlyn's bags and searching for the outfits.

"Oh snap. One problem. We only have one outfit", I told Shane. "Can you run home quick and grab another one?"

"Grab another what?" The doctor asked walking in.

"Another outfit. We only have one because we only expected one baby", Shane told her.

"Not to worry. I have one for you guys. I have two little outfits, they are my baby gifts to you and to you. I have a green pyjama outfit and a blue one. I originally got the green one for Ashley, but you can decide who gets what between each other", she told us.

"Okay, that's so nice of you", Caitlyn said. I nodded in agreement.

"So what're you guys doing in here? I heard a lot of laughing".

"We're just making the guys dress the babies", Caitlyn informed the doctor.

"Ahh".

**Normal POV**

They decided Ashley gets the blue one and Caitlyn gets the green. The guys managed to dress the babies on their own and the doctor returned.

"Umm, doctor?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, Ashley?"

"Does the gift shop downstairs carry car seats? We only have one".

"Actually, a brand new baby store just opened next door two days ago. Why don't the two guys go on over?"

**Shane POV**

Nate and I went over to the baby store next door and were looking at car seats. Before we went in the we ran to get our vehicles so we could load whatever we bought into them right away. Ashley and I also need another crib and bassinet.

"Hey Shane, look at this car seat. It's just like the blue one you have, but it's Dark Purple".

An hour later Nate and I were done. I bought another crib, another white bassinet for their living room, some more male/female clothes, two change mats, that they can take anywhere, another diaper bag just in case, a few more bottles, and a couple more bags of diapers. I also got another single stroller.

Nate got more diapers and clothes. He also got a stroller and bassinet, as they didn't have either one yet.

We paid and loaded our vehicles. Nate and I jumped into our own vehicles and ran all of our new stuff home. I set up the crib in our bedroom with the other one. One is black and the other is white.


	5. Returning Home

**Okay, I know I skipped a lot in the first three chapters, but like I said the story **_**really**_** begins after the babies are born and they're born now. . . I'll skip a couple months once in a while. I hope my story gets better. . . Enjoy. . .**

**Normal POV**

Shane and Nate returned to the hospital and to the labor and delivery floor around 4 ½ - 5 hours later. They walked in and the babies were gone.

"Where are the babies?" Shane asked.

"The nurse just took them back to the nursery so we can get some sleep", Caitlyn told the guys.

"Oh, okay. So I bought a white crib and set it p in our bedroom. I also got a dark purple car seat for Kayleigh. I figured since the one we have is blue it could be Emmett's".

"Okay, sounds good", Ashley smiled.

"I also bought another stroller, just like the other one we have, it matches the new car seat and it's one where the car seat snaps into it. I also bought more clothes and diapers".

"Okay".

"Yeah. And I bought a stroller like the one Shane got, it also matches our dark pink car seat and I got a bassinet for our living room", Nate told Caitlyn.

"Okay", Caitlyn said.

"Okay, now you two get some more sleep", the guys said and went to the two chairs in front of the television.

**2 Hours Later**

Ashley and Caitlyn were woken up by crying. They opened there eyes and saw the bassinets beside there beds.

"Okay, I'm up", Ashley mumbled.

"Me too", Caitlyn said picking up Emily.

"Hey where are the guys?" Ashley asked.

"They went to get you two some supper", the doctor said as she walked through the door.

"What time is it?" Caitlyn asked.

"7:00 PM", the doctor told them.

"Oh, wow", they mumbled. They breastfed and burped the babies and they fell back to sleep so the girls put them back into the bassinets.

"So you guys can leave by tomorrow afternoon, after you fill out discharge papers", the doctor told them.

"I thought you said 5:00 PM?" Ashley asked.

"I did, yes, but you and the babies are doing far better than I expected, so by noon tomorrow", she said.

"Okay", they said as the guys came back in with burgers and fries.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it", the doctor said leaving the room.

"Awe, thanks guys", Ashley and Caitlyn said at the same time.

"No problem. Now eat up. We've got a long night ahead. They're leaving the babies in here tonight", Shane said. Nate nodded.

"Okay", the girls said. The girls fell back to sleep an hour after they ate and were woken up about 9:30 PM.

**The next morning**

"Okay, you're almost set to leave. Just fill out these papers and you're set", the doctor said. They all nodded their heads.

"Shane? Are the car seats set up in the van?" Ashley asked.

"Yep. Now fill out your paper work".

"What about ours Nate?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes. You fill out your papers too".

"Okay", both girls said.

10 minutes passed and the doctor came back to collect the papers.

"Alright, you're ready to go", she said. She went and got two wheel chairs. Caitlyn and Ashley both sat in them. The doctor handed Emily to Caitlyn and headed Emmett and then Kayleigh to Ashley. Nate wheeled Caitlyn and Shane wheeled Ashley.

"You two are my only patients here today so I'm going to come downstairs to see you off", she told them.

"Okay", everyone said as they got into the elevator. They got down to the first floor and wheeled out of the Outpatient doors.

"We'll go bring around the cars", Shane said. He and Nate ran down the parking lot to get the cars.

"Well, I was very happy to be your OB/GYN. If you guys get pregnant again, know that I'll be here for you".

"Okay. Thanks".

"No problem. Now do you need a little help?"

"Yes, please. Shane won't hold the babies yet. He's a chicken". Shane opened the back door and the passenger side had a dark purple seat, which meant it was for Kayleigh. "If you could take Emmett for me, please".

"Of course".

"Thanks", Ashley said and buckled Kayleigh into her car seat, and inspected it to make sure the removable bottom was buckled in properly. It was. She went to the other side of the vehicle and did the same with Emmett's seat. The mini-van had a sliding door on each side.

"Okay, thanks so much doctor Amos. I'll see you soon Caitlyn", Ashley said giving them both hugs.

The mini-van had two bench back seats, so Ashley climbed in the front, but then hopped into the middle seat in between the two car seats.

"Bye!" Ashley yelled from the back seat as Shane drove off.

Caitlyn and Nate were right behind them. The drive from hospital to home was about 15 minutes. And there was about a 10 minute drive between Nate and Caitlyn's and Shane and Ashley's places.

Shane and Ashley were just turning onto there street when…

Ring ring

Ashley answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Ash? It's Cait. Can Nate and I hang at your place for a while?"

"Yeah. But why?"

"There's something going on at the neighbours place. There's police, ambulance, fire department and even SWAT. The street's been blocked off and they want anyone that lives on this stretch of the street to stay somewhere else for a while", Caitlyn explained.

"I see. Yeah it's cool. See you soon. Bye", Ashley said hanging up.

'Who was that?" Shane asked.

"It was Caitlyn. She, Nate and the baby are gonna stay with us for a little while because there's something serious going on at the neighbours house. They cleared all the residence of the street. There's police, ambulance, fire department and even SWAT", she explained.

"Oh, okay. Cool", Shane agreed.

A few seconds later they were at there house. They waited in the van for Nate and Caitlyn to show up.

"Hey guys", Caitlyn said grabbing the car seat out of the car.

"Hey", Ashley said as she grabbed Emmett's seat and Shane grabbed Kayleigh's.

"Good timing", Shane smiled as he shut and locked the van. They walked up to the porch and Ashley saw two very familiar faces.

"Miley?! Lily?! She shrieked. "Oh my gosh!"

"Yeah, it's us in the flesh", Lily said walking over to Ashley and giving her a hug. Miley followed.

"I didn't think you'd be back from where ever for a few more weeks", Ashley said unlocking the door.

"Well we came back early. We were gone for a year and we come back and you're married with twins?" Miley said.

"Yep. Anyway, this is Caitlyn and Nate Gray. And you know Shane. Nate is his brother and he's got another brother, Jason", Ashley introduced everyone. "You three this is Miley and Lily my childhood best friends. I haven't seen them in a year now", Ashley explained.

"Hi, nice to meet you", Caitlyn said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you to", Lily and Miley said taking turns shaking everyone's hand.

"Shane and I will be right back. We're just gonna lay these to in the cribs till we get the bassinets set up. I've got the baby monitor ready", Ashley told the others as they started up the stairs. "Oh Caitlyn, bring the baby up and she can be put in with them. It's only for a little while. Plus they're all sleeping", Ashley told Caitlyn.

"Okay", Caitlyn said following Shane and Ashley up the stairs.

"Lucky the room for the nursery is quite big", Shane breathed.

"Yeah", Ashley agreed.

The babies started crying so Shane, Ashley and Caitlyn went upstairs to see which one's were crying. They didn't go empty handed though. Shane grabbed the diaper bag and bags of diapers, while Caitlyn and Ashley carried up the bags of clothes and change mats. They got up there and all the babies were crying. Ashley and Caitlyn got them out and started breastfeeding. They had two rocking chairs in the nursery, so they went from the master bedroom to the nursery. Shane ran back down and grabbed the duffle bag Ashley brought to the hospital. When he got back up stairs he started unloading it, dirty clothes into the hamper and the clean ones in the drawers. He then went to the nursery and put the new baby clothes in the dresser. He had to re-organize it because they only had on. So male in one half and female in the other. He finished all that by the time the girls were done feeding them.

"Hey Shane?"

"Yeah hun?"

"I was thinking if it's okay with you. Could Lily and Miley be a godmother to one baby each?"

"Yeah, that sounds great hun", Shane said as he put the diapers on the shelves under the change table.

"Which one for whom?" Ashley asked him.

"Doesn't matter you pick", Shane told her.

"Okay. . . How about. . . Lily for Kayleigh and Miley for Emmett?"

"Sounds good Ash", Shane said as he finished.

"Oh, Shane, could you and Nate move the cribs about two feet apart so there's room to stand between them?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea", Shane said and he went and called Nate up and they went to the master bedroom and did that.

After Nate and Shane were finished the four of them went downstairs and brought the babies with. Shane set up the two living room bassinets beside the couch so Ashley could lie the twins down again. Nate ran out to his car and grabbed the bassinet they just bought so Caitlyn could lie Melissa down as well. They all pinned the name of which baby on the FRONT of the bassinets, where the babies wouldn't be able to get at it. They did that just so they didn't get the bassinets mixed up.

"Thanks guys", Ashley and Caitlyn said.

"No problem", the two tough men replied. The stroller Shane bought went in the shoe closet with the other one they already had, and Ashley put the extra bottles he bought in the cupboard that they specially reserved for baby things.

"All set. Lily?"

"Yeah Ash?"

"Shane and I were wondering if you would like to be the godmother of our daughter?"

"Yes definitely!" Lily shrieked.

"Miley? Would you like to be the godmother of our son?"

"Yes!" Miley also shrieked.

"Okay, we've got that settled. Now would you like to know the names?" Shane asked. They nodded.

"Okay. So here we have Emmett Christian Gray", Shane started.

"And here we have Kayleigh Emma Gray", Ashley finished.

"Awe, great names", Miley said.

"What about you Caitlyn? Boy or girl? Name?" Lily asked. "Sorry, I haven't actually seen your baby yet. That's why I didn't know if it was a girl or boy".

"It's okay. We have a daughter and named her Emily Melissa Gray", Caitlyn told Miley and Lily.

"Awe, beautiful name", Lily said smiling as she bent over to the bassinet with Caitlyn and Nate's daughter Melissa in it. Miley nodded agreeing with Lily.

"Thank-you", Nate and Caitlyn said.

"No problem. It's getting late though, I think I'm gonna hit the sack. I'll take the babies up. You guys can stay here and talk longer if you want", Ashley told everyone. "Miley and Lily, feel free to crash here".

"Yeah, I'm gonna head up to the guest room. Nate I'll take the baby, but can you carry up the bassinet? Please?" Caitlyn asked.

"Of course hun. I'm just gonna sleep as well", Nate said.

"Me too. Do you guys want me to pull out the sofa bed and show you how to work our TV, Satellite and DVD/VHS players?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks", Miley said.

"Yeah", Lily agreed.

"Oh, no problem at all", Shane told them.

Shane pulled out the sofa bed and taught the two girls how to use all the equipment, well the basic stuff anyway. Then he was off to bed. Ashley and Shane each carried a baby; Caitlyn carried her baby while Nate followed at the bottom of the group with the bassinet.

**The next day**

Everyone was up for breakfast by 10:00 AM. Shane and Nate made breakfast for everyone, while Caitlyn and Ashley breastfed the babies in the living room while talking to Miley and Lily.

"Oh Caitlyn. Shane and I have a surprise for you. He got up early today to go pick it up. Shane!" Ashley called.

"Yeah hun?" Shane asked running.

"Can you get what you got for Nate and Caitlyn?"

"Yeah. I'll be right back. Nate! Living room! Now!" Shane yelled to him.

Shane brought in a bassinet with Emily's name on it. And another folded one in a box.

"What are these for?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well, you'll be spending a lot of time here. So last night I was thinking, the one you have here already can stay here. It can be kept up stairs unless you're here. This one can stay in out living room and be folded up and put in a closet when you're not here. And the other one Nate can put in his car, so you guys can take it home, then you won't have to bring it every time you come", Ashley explained.

"Awe thanks", Caitlyn said giving Shane and Ashley a hug.

"Yeah thanks guys", Nate said giving the two a hug as well. "Now let's eat", Nate added.

They were done eating by 11:00 AM. They were all sitting in the living room talking, the babies were in the bassinets sleeping, and then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it", Shane said getting up.

"I'll come with you", Ashley said following Shane out to the front room.

**Shane POV**

Ashley and I answered the door holding hands.

"Mitchie?" We both said shocked.

"Yeah, I'm back. I thought I'd drop in and see you", Mitchie said.

"That's sweet. Come on in. We have other company", I told her.

"Okay, hold on. I have to get my baby and husband out of the car. Andrew just wanted me to make sure someone was home. It's okay they're here right?" Mitchie asked us.

"Of course", Ashley told her. Mitchie went around the corner and got Andrew and the baby.

"Nice to see you again Andrew", I said shaking his hand.

"You to Shane, Ashley", He said shaking our hands back.

"So who's this Mitch?" Ashley asked.

"This is River Justin Wilkens", Mitchie told them.

"Okay. Well come on in. Caitlyn and Nate are here, plus a couple of my best childhood friends", Ashley told them.

"Okay, thank-you Ashley", Mitchie said stepping over the threshold.

"Miley, Lily. This is Mitchie, a friend from Camp Rock, her husband Andrew and their son, River", Ashley said to the two that didn't know them. "Caitlyn and Nate? As you heard this is Andrew, Mitchie's husband".

"Nice to meet you all", Andrew shyly said.

"Same to you", Nate, Caitlyn, Miley and Lily chimed.

"Whose bassinets are these?" Mitchie asked curiously.

"Well, this one here is Emily, Nate and Caitlyn's daughter born on the 14th at 4:30 AM. And these two are mine and Shane's. Emmett, born at 12:15 AM and Kayleigh, born at 12:22 AM, also on the 14th", Ashley explained.

"Awe, they're all so adorable", Mitchie said.

"Thanks", the four new parents said.

"Which brings us to this", Caitlyn started. She was whispering in Nate's ear and he nodded. "Mitchie? Would you be the godmother of Emily?" Caitlyn finished.

"Yes, for sure", Mitchie said excitedly.

"Andrew? Would you be the godfather?" Nate asked.

"Umm, sure", Andrew replied. The house phone started to ring. Ashley got to it before me.

**Normal POV**

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Oliver".

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much Ash. I was wondering if I could pop in on you guys today. I have nothing to do. I know I haven't called, but I was filming a movie. Yeah, I'm an actor now. Kinda".

"That's great! And yeah, of course. It's been like 6 months", Ashley told him. Ashley gave him directions to there house and he was there in half an hour. Ashley didn't tell anyone he was coming over except Shane.


	6. Company & A Party

"Oliver?" Lily asked. "Is that you?"

"Yep. In the flesh. What's the haps?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's been to long. I don't think I've seen you since we broke up before", Lily said.

"I know. Come give me some sugar", Oliver said as Lily went over to hug him.

"I've missed this", Lily said.

"Me too. Hey Miles", Oliver said also hugging her.

"Hey Oliver".

"Wow, lots of babies in here", Oliver stated.

"Yeah. This one here is River, Mitchie's son. This one is Emily, Caitlyn's daughter. And these two are mine and Shane's. Emmett and Kayleigh", Ashley pointed to each one.

"Well congratulations to all", Oliver said.

"Oliver? Would you like to be godfather of Kayleigh?" Ashley asked.

"I'd love to", Oliver said hugging Ashley. Ashley winked at Lily signalling that she should ask Oliver out again.

"Okay, cool".

They talked for hours catching up when finally Mitchie, Andrew and the baby, plus Oliver had to leave. Everyone ate supper and went to bed early.

**Two months later (September 14****th****, 2009)**

Two months had passed and Nate, Caitlyn and the baby spent most of there time at Shane and Ashley's place. Ashley had talked to one of her best friends, Jake Ryan, and he's the godfather of Emmett. He's been over a lot to visit since he found out about the babies. The four of them had an appointment this day for the three babies to be baptized. During this ceremony the godparents would be declared official.

They got through the baptism ceremony and had a little party at Shane and Ashley's place. They were baptized as Christian's.

The next day Shane took the twins out in the double stroller he got the previous day, for an early morning walk after Ashley had fed them. Shane decided he'd go visit Nate and Caitlyn. He walked all the way over and seen Caitlyn sitting outside on the deck swing chair rocking Emily.

"Hey Cait", Shane said walking up to the deck.

"Oh hey Shane", Caitlyn said quietly.

"Where's Nate at?" Shane asked.

"I'm not sure. We were talking and he said he never wanted anymore kids. When I told him I did he just left for a drive. Nate's been acting strange lately", Caitlyn said as Shane managed to bring the stroller onto the deck.

"Just ignore him. He'll come around eventually. If not I'll talk to him", Shane told her. She nodded.

Nate pulled into the driveway and walked up on the deck.

"Hey bro. What are you doing here?" Nate asked.

"Just thought I'd come for a visit. But I should probably head home now because they'll be hungry soon. Love you guys", Shane said hugging them.

"Love you too", Nate and Caitlyn said.

Shane walked home and Ashley was asleep on the couch. Shane put the babies in there bassinets and went to get a glass of water. Kayleigh started crying. Ashley woke up and fed her and then Emmett was hungry, so she fed him.

"So how was your walk?" Ashley asked.

"It was good. They fell asleep and I went and visited Caitlyn and Nate. Nate wasn't there though because he got angry that Caitlyn wants another baby. So he took a drive".

"I see. I think he will eventually", Ashley said as she put Emmett back in his bassinet. They both fell back asleep in seconds.

"I agree", Shane said as Ashley leaned over and kissed him. "Mmmm, I can get used to this", Shane said smiling.

Shane pushed Ashley over to the couch and laid on top of her. They played tonsil hockey for about fifteen minutes when Shane pulled away. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"What do you need that for?" Ashley asked. Shane pulled a condom out of it. "Oh".

"Well, we don't want anymore kids right now, do we?" Shane asked.

"No, not yet. Not for hopefully a couple years", Ashley agreed.

They stripped and Shane slipped the condom on. Ashley laid on her back and Shane laid on top of her slowly sliding himself inside her. It had been a while since they had sex, since Ashley couldn't because she had her period for a little while after having the twins. Shane started the motion and Ashley kept the rhythm.

"Shaaaaannneee", Ashley moaned.

"Mmmm, Assshhhleeey. I love you so much", Shane moaned back.

"I love you to", Ashley gasped as she got an orgasm. "Mmmm, harder and faster", she moaned.

Shane obeyed and Ashley, again, followed the rhythm. Ashley screamed out in pure pleasure. Shane moaned and teased Ashley's nipples with his teeth, therefore making Ashley arch her back in pleasure. Ashley stopped moving and Shane did the same. He remained inside of her as there was no room for him to lay beside her on the couch.

"That was so good babe", Ashley moaned kissing him.

"That it was", Shane agreed kissing back. Shane got up and pulled the condom off very carefully, wrapped in a whole bunch of paper towel and threw it in the garbage. He did this all before getting clothes back on. He walked out of the kitchen to go back to the living room and get re-dressed but as he crossed the hall Miley, Lily and Caitlyn walked in.

The three girls screamed and Shane screamed after and covered himself up. Ashley came running out in her bra and underwear and almost killed herself laughing.

"It's not funny", Shane said putting on his baby pout.

"Actually it is", Ashley said still laughing.

"Not really", Miley, Lily and Caitlyn said together. Ashley just kept laughing while she blocked Shane so he could go back to the living room.

"So why are you here?" Ashley asked.

"Just came for a visit. But instead got scarred", Caitlyn said. "Nate has Emily".

"Okay. Well he's mine and he's the best in bed", Ashley said. "Very pleasurable", she added.

"Don't need to know that", Miley said.

"Yeah", Lily and Caitlyn agreed.

"Okay. Well come on in. Shane are you dressed?" Ashley called.

"Yeah", he called back.

"Okay", Ashley said. The girls stayed for about three or four hours and Shane avoided them most of the time. He was too embarrassed. Ashley thought that was hilarious.

**10 months later**

10 months had passed and Shane was still embarrassed about Ashley's friends seeing him naked. Jason and Nate thought it was just priceless.

It was the day before the twins' and Emily's joint birthday party. The three babies' were crawling and could even hold themselves up and walk along.

"Mama", Emmett said after Ashley changed him.

"Shane!" Ashley called. Ashley and Shane had been trying to get the twins to say mama or dada for a couple months now.

"What?" Shane panted running into the nursery.

"Emmett just said mama", Ashley told him excitedly.

"Really? What about Kayleigh?" Shane asked.

"Nothing yet. I'm kind of surprised they haven't said anything before now though. Just late bloomers I guess", Ashley said.

"I guess", Shane said changing Kayleigh.

"Da", Kayleigh tried.

"She tried. Dada", Shane said holding her up.

"Da".

"Dada", Shane said again.

"Dada", Kayleigh managed.

"She said it!" Shane was really excited.

**The next day**

It was the day of the birthday party for Emily, Kayleigh and Emmett. Nate and Caitlyn brought Emily over early to help set up.

"Emmett and Kayleigh said their first word yesterday", Ashley said.

"Really? What did they say?" Caitlyn asked.

"Emmett said Mama and Kayleigh said Dada", Shane said.

"That's great", Nate said. "Emily hasn't said her first word yet", Nate added.

"It's just a matter of time", Ashley said.

"Yeah. I guess she's just a late bloomer", Caitlyn said.

"That's what I said right before Kayleigh said Dada", Ashley said. "Just keep saying it to her and she'll catch on".

"Yeah eventually", Nate agreed.

The birthday party was great. The kids got good birthday gifts. Toys and such. It was planned for Nate, Caitlyn and Emily to spend the night at Shane and Ashley's place.


End file.
